Une Douce Torture
by Serpent a Plumes
Summary: OS. Tony commence à recevoir des attentions d'un homme qu'il ne peut voir. Si, au début, cela reste de simples caresses, le temps passe et son amant devient plus entreprenant. Entre son désir et sa raison, il ne sait plus à quel Dieu se vouer. /!\ Yaoi - FrostIron /!\


**Pairing** : FrostIron ( _What Else ?_ )

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent aucune… À ma plus grande peine…

J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira alors je vous laisse.

 _Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Une Douce Torture ~**

 **.**

 **.**

Tony se trouvait dans son atelier, accoudé à l'une de ses tables de travail, Metallica à fond dans les oreilles et un casque encore en simple titane dans les mains. Il venait de créer une nouvelle armure mais un problème de circuit électronique avait été détecté par Jarvis et il devait arranger cela avant de pouvoir la tester en extérieur. Il ne manquait plus qu'il meure suite à une chute de plusieurs centaines de mètres juste parce que quelques fils n'étaient pas branchés correctement. Sa réputation serait vraiment mise à mal et pour Iron Man, ce serait le comble de l'ironie.

Il travaillait depuis maintenant près de 18heures et il avait seulement décollé ses fesses de son siège pour aller chercher plus de café. Il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie pour personne à part Jarvis et n'avait rien avalé de consistant depuis la veille. Il était seulement habillé d'un jogging qui lui tombait bas sur les hanches, torse nu et avait dû augmenter la température de l'atelier pour ne pas mourir de froid sans s'en rendre compte. Il aurait pu s'habiller plus convenablement avant de descendre mais l'appel de la mécanique l'avait réveillé à 3heure du matin et dans sa précipitation, il n'avait enfilé qu'un pantalon, ne pensant pas du tout à la bienséance. De toute façon, il n'y avait personne pour le voir ici.

Son attention complètement focalisée sur son casque, il sursauta en sentant un frôlement le long de sa nuque. Il se redressa avec violence en se retournant mais rien. Personne. Nada.

Il n'avait pas rêvé pourtant. Il était persuadé avoir senti une main lui caresser le cou avec douceur.

 **« Mute. Jarvis ?**

 **\- Monsieur ?**

 **\- Analyse les actions de ses dernières minutes dans l'atelier. Utilise tous les moyens que tu veux mais trouve-moi quelque chose.**

 **\- Que dois-je chercher ?**

 **\- Une présence qui n'a rien à faire là. »**

Le milliardaire était debout près de sa table, ses bras autour de son corps dans un vain geste de défense face à une menace invisible et se tournant dans tous les sens pour essayer de voir quelque chose mais à part lui, il n'avait personne. Habituellement, il n'avait pas peur aussi facilement mais savoir qu'il y avait peut-être une menace qu'il ne pouvait voir et qui lui tournait autour avait le don de le rendre nerveux. Et visiblement Jarvis ne trouvait rien non plus.

Il resta plusieurs minutes comme cela, le corps complètement tendu et à l'écoute de ce qui l'entourait mais il n'entendait rien à part sa respiration paniquée et son cœur qui battait fortement dans sa poitrine. Le silence se prolongeant et ne s'étant toujours pas fait attaquer, il finit par se calmer, sa respiration reprenant lentement un rythme normal. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un avec lui dans cette pièce, soit elle ne lui voulait pas de mal, soit elle attendait son heure pour le tuer. Quoi que soit la bonne réponse, ce n'était pas rassurant.

Alors qu'il allait se rasseoir, il la sentit une nouvelle fois. La caresse. On aurait presque cru à un geste tendre. Des doigts couraient lentement le long de sa jugulaire affectueusement. Cela ressemblait véritablement à un effleurement que ferait un homme à sa maîtresse. C'était emplit de délicatesse et d'amour. En frissonnant, Tony se tourna une nouvelle fois mais la pièce était toujours aussi vide. Cette fois-ci il paniqua complètement et abandonnant son travail, il remonta rapidement à l'étage en essayant de se convaincre que le manque de sommeil le faisait délirer. Il passa le reste de la nuit à oublier son malaise en buvant du whisky avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Cela faisait trois jours qu'il avait senti l'étrange effleurement dans son cou et depuis, plus rien. Dans un sens, cela le rassurait mais pas seulement. Il était inquiet. Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait pas rêvé la sensation des doigts sur sa peau mais si cela était réel, cela voulait dire que quelqu'un avait réussi à entrer dans sa tour sans que personne ne le voit, avait pénétrer dans son atelier ultra-sécurisé et l'avait touché sans que personne ne le voit. Jarvis n'avait absolument rien détecté, que soit des résidus de magie, un déplacement d'air inopportun ou même la présence d'ectoplasme. Rien. C'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Si l'homme, parce qu'il était persuadé que c'était un homme, lui avait réellement voulu du mal, il l'aurait fait ce jour-là. Il aurait eu tout le temps pour le faire et personne n'aurait pu lui venir en aide. Mais restait maintenant à savoir ce qu'il lui voulait et si ce n'était pas sa mort, il ne voyait pas vraiment...

Arrêtant de penser à ce mystère qui l'obsédait presque depuis cette nuit-là, il sortit de ses pensées et se reconcentra sur la conversation en cours. Fury avait débarqué à la Tour en catastrophe après un appel de Thor et celui-ci venait d'annoncer à tous la fuite de son frère des prisons d'Asgard, pour sensé être inviolable. Depuis tous les Avengers étaient sur le pied de guerre. Mais toutes les recherches ne menaient à rien. Que ce soir le SHIELD ou Jarvis, personne n'arrivait à trouver la moindre trace du Dieu sur Terre. Sa magie n'avait été détectée nulle part. Après tout, rien ne garantissait qu'il soit venu ici après son évasion mais Thor pensait que son frère allait vouloir se venger de ceux qui l'avaient empêché de conquérir Midgard. D'où sa supposée présence mais si il était bien venu se réfugier ici, il était consciencieux et restait sous les radars du SHIELD, ne cherchant pas encore à faire savoir qu'il était présent. Loki avait juste totalement disparu de la circulation et Fury en faisait une apoplexie. Il craignait que le Dieu du Chaos prenne ses Avengers et que sa ville devienne son terrain de jeu.

Tony soupira une nouvelle fois en décrochant cette fois-ci complètement du monologue du directeur du SHIELD. Pour lui, rien n'était plus ennuyant que Fury qui donnait des instructions complètement abracadabrantes pour essayer d'attraper une ombre. Et pendant qu'il s'égosillait à qui voulait bien l'écouter, le milliardaire se demandait comment il allait pouvoir fuir sans que personne ne le remarque et alors qu'il essayait son repli stratégique vers son appartement, il le ressentit encore une nouvelle fois.

Des doigts sur sa peau nue. Mais pas dans son cou, comme la première fois. Non, sur son abdomen. Il les sentait distinctement sous son t-shirt, deux mains s'amusaient à parcourir l'intégralité de son torse, ses abdos, ses pectoraux, redessinant chaque muscles, les découvrant avec délicatesse. Elles voyageaient aussi sur ses flancs dans un frôlement affectueux, qui aurait sûrement déclenché son hilarité s'il avait été chatouilleux.

Tony retint un violent frisson entre la peur et le plaisir. La caresse était agréable mais savoir qu'un homme invisible, intangible et sans doute plus fort que lui s'amusait à le peloter sans son consentement n'était vraiment pas pour le rassurer. Cela dura quelques minutes pendant lesquels il ne savait quoi faire pour se débarrasser de la sensation. Il ne voulait pas que les autres Avengers se doutent de quoi que ce soit sinon il risquait de finir, de force, dans le bureau d'un psychologue pour dépression avec un supplément hallucination sensorielle et alcoolisme. Il préféra garder son ″amant invisible″ pour lui le temps d'éclaircir cette énigme.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Il y avait pensé. Pendant un long moment, allongé dans son lit, il s'était posé la question. Loki. C'était un dieu, il possédait des pouvoirs bien plus vastes qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer et il était dérangé. Il pourrait très bien s'amuser à le torturer par des attentions d'une apparente tendresse pour le rendre fou mais cela ne collait pas vraiment avec le personnage. Loki voulait sans doute se venger et pour cela, il y avait d'autres méthodes bien plus cruelles et douloureuses. Si c'était véritablement le dieu, Tony ne comprenait pas ses motivations surtout que Loki devait le détester personnellement pour sa défaite, c'était principalement de sa faute.

De ses songes, Tony n'en avait tiré qu'un mal de tête aigu et pour se changer les idées, il avait décidé de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Il en avait bien besoin pour se détendre avant de descendre dans son atelier. Il voulait bosser un peu sur sa nouvelle armure avant d'aller dormir. Ses pensées trop embrouillées l'empêcheraient de trouver le repos s'il allait se coucher dans l'immédiat et il ne voulait pas tourner dans son lit pendant des heures, ressassant encore et encore sur l'identité de son amant mystère et la forte possibilité que cela soit l'un des criminels les plus recherché par les Neuf Royaumes.

Entrant dans la cabine, il alluma le jet d'eau et ferma les yeux de plaisir. Ses muscles commençaient à se relâcher un par un et un soupir de bien-être franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Soupir qui s'accentua à la sensation qui commençait à être familière au milliardaire. Des mains invisibles venaient une nouvelle fois d'apparaître et elles commençaient à parcourir son dos dans toute sa longueur, palpant ses muscles et cajolant sa peau, découvrant le côté face avec autant d'attention qu'il en avait donné au côté pile quelques jours auparavant. Mais rapidement les doigts aguicheurs ne furent plus seuls, une bouche taquine se joignit rapidement à la partie et entreprit de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale dans son ensemble. Une langue et des lèvres, tout comme les doigts, exploraient son corps mais son amant invisible ne descendit jamais sous la ceinture, se contentant seulement de la partie haute de son corps.

Tony resta appuyer contre la paroi de douche, ses mains sur le carrelage et le dos cambré, ressentant du plaisir face à ses caresses. Il ne devrait pas, il le savait mais ces mains et cette bouche… C'était définitivement trop bon pour qu'il ne se laisse pas aller juste un peu. Il s'inquiéterait plus tard…

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

 **« Dis-moi que c'était la dernière réunion Jarvis… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter une nouvelle séance comme celle-là sans commettre un meurtre de masse…**

 **\- Navré de vous l'apprendre Monsieur mais vous avez une réunion avec les actionnaires dans 30minutes. Les papiers sont sur votre bureau. »**

Tony expira bruyamment en se laissant tomber sur son fauteuil dans son bureau de Stark Industrie. Il venait de subir un conseil d'administration long et incroyablement barbant mais il n'avait pu y échapper malgré ses nombreuses plaintes. Et ce n'était visiblement pas fini. C'était déprimant. Il posa sa tête contre le dossier de son siège et ferma les yeux, cherchant à se détendre brièvement avant de devoir y retourner.

Il passa quelques minutes comme cela avant de sentir un subtil changement dans la pièce. Il allait ouvrir les yeux quand une main fraîche se posa sous son menton pour maintenir sa tête en arrière. Il sentit un souffle sur ses lèvres avant qu'une bouche se pose délicatement sur la sienne. Le baiser était tout ce qu'il y a de plus tendre et resta chaste de longues minutes mais son amant finit par en demander plus. Une langue vint faire le tour de ses lèvres, demandant implicitement l'entrée pour venir taquiner sa consœur. Tony accéda rapidement à sa demande et elle vint envahir sa bouche, l'entraînant dans un ballet buccal passionné en réclamant sa soumission. Le milliardaire lutta pendant quelques secondes mais son amant usa d'une manœuvre habile pour l'apprivoiser, suçotant sa langue et mordillant ses lèvres, le forçant doucement à se soumettre volontairement pour en avoir encore plus.

Le baiser dura jusqu'à l'arrivée inopinée Pepper qui toqua à la porte pour le prévenir que sa réunion commençait dans 5minutes. Son amant se volatilisa à l'instant même où sa secrétaire entrait dans le bureau, frustrant Tony au plus haut point. Ces lèvres contre les siennes étaient vraiment agréables et il aurait voulu que le moment dur encore. Voulant sentir encore un peu le goût de l'homme, il lécha ses lèvres rougies et enflées sans s'apercevoir du regard noir que lui lançait Pepper. Cette dernière n'avait visiblement pas oublié son ancien amant et son état ne laissait aucun doute. Il venait de se faire embrasser avec passion par quelqu'un et il avait plus qu'aimé cela si on en jugeait à son regard un peu pensif et le fait qu'il cherche encore la saveur de cette personne sur ses lèvres. Une vague de jalousie la traversa mais Tony était bien trop loin dans ses pensées pour le remarquer.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Tony se tortilla dans son lit en laissant échapper un léger gémissement de plaisir sans pour autant se réveiller. Il était actuellement allongé sur le dos, dans son lit, complètement nu, le drap ne recouvrant que la partie inférieur de son corps et il dormait paisiblement. Enfin paisiblement n'était peut-être pas le mot exact. Ses rêves avaient l'air peuplés, non pas de cauchemars comme à son habitude mais plutôt d'images érotiques sinon on en croyait les sons affriolant sortant de sa bouche et emplissait la chambre.

Il se tordait subtilement dans ses draps, cherchant à s'échapper aux attentions si douces dont il était l'objet. En effet, son amant mystérieux avait décidé de revenir après près d'une semaine d'absence et comptait bien se faire pardonner pour son retard. Sa bouche parcourait le haut du corps du milliardaire, donnant des coups de langues sur les zones qu'il savait érogène chez la plupart des gens et se délectait des plaintes de plaisir qu'il tirait de l'homme allongé sous lui. Il déposa plusieurs suçons sur son abdomen avant de remonter vers ses tétons qu'il lécha, mordilla et suça avec une concentration particulière. Quand les deux pointes de chairs furent dressées et suffisamment sensible au goût de l'amant, celui-ci continua sa remontée jusqu'au cou où il apposa de nouveaux suçons.

Satisfait de son travail, l'homme se redressa et contempla le milliardaire avec un sourire carnassier. Tony avait à présent près d'une dizaine de suçons sur le haut du corps marquant sa propriété et son sexe, clairement visible malgré le drap qui le recouvrait, paraissait au garde à vous et légère suintant. Déposant un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme endormit, l'amant disparu de la chambre à l'instant même où Tony se réveillait en sursaut.

Ce dernier était haletant et avait une érection de taureau. Il se rappelait parfaitement de son rêve qui avait commencé par Pepper qui l'engueulait pour son nouveau retard lors d'une réunion importante mais l'atmosphère avait subitement changé pour devenir plus sensuel. Il s'était retrouvé allongé sur son bureau, un homme le surplombant et l'attaquant de sa langue pour le faire languir mais malheureusement, il avait repris conscience avant d'atteindre la jouissance. Maintenant parfaitement bien réveillé, il baissa son regard sur son corps et c'est alors qu'il les remarqua. Les suçons qui le recouvraient. Pour être dans un état pareil, son amant avait dû le visiter dans la nuit et c'était approprié son corps comme il le désirait. Et s'il voulait finir sa nuit, il allait devoir se soulager. En se laissant retomber dans les draps, sa main se glissa le long de son corps pour saisir sa verge et appliquer un mouvement de va-et-vient.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Thor parlait avec animation de l'un des nombreux banquets d'Asgard, buvant plus de bière qu'il était humainement possible, mais bon… Thor n'était pas humain et possédait une constitution qui lui permettait de manger plusieurs kilos de nourritures et boire des litres, que ce soit de l'eau ou de l'alcool, sans pour autant avoir des crampes d'estomac.

Tous les Avengers présent autour dans la cuisine l'écoutaient déblatérer en piochant dans les cartons à pizzas présent au centre de la table, ajoutant des commentaires de temps en temps mais rarement. Thor ne leur laissait pas vraiment d'opportunité de parler, racontant son histoire avec passion. Et pour cause, il parlait des blagues que son irrécupérable petit frère s'amusait à faire aux dépens des autres lors des repas. Son sujet préféré et il ne se lassait pas, tant et si bien que les Avengers connaissaient presque plus Loki que Thor. Mais ils ne disaient rien, c'était comique d'entendre à quel point le Dieu de la Malice portait bien son nom.

Tony était sans doute celui qui écoutait le plus attentivement, se disant que Loki et lui pourraient vraiment bien s'entendre dans d'autre circonstance et alors qu'il allait faire une remarque à Thor, il sentit distinctement une main se poser sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite. Il se figea brusquement, sa part de pizza entre son assiette et sa bouche et les yeux légèrement écarquillés.

Qui ?

Il se tourna vers Steve qui se trouvait être son voisin de droite mais celui-ci avait les deux mains occupées et ne semblait pas s'intéresser à lui. Personne d'autre ne se trouvait à proximité de lui, c'était physiquement impossible que l'un des Avengers puissent le peloter sous la table. Il ne restait qu'une seule personne possible, son amant mais c'était bien la première fois que celui-ci osait le toucher dans un endroit aussi intime de son corps et surtout en dessous de la ceinture, que cela soit en privé ou en publique. Les joues du milliardaire se colorèrent légèrement alors qu'il essayait de fermer ses cuisses pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin mais visiblement, cela n'était pas au goût de son amant. Ce dernier avait apparemment décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure avec lui et, non seulement il s'amusait à marquer sa peau mais il avait aussi décidé d'être de plus en plus proche. Que cela soit avec l'accord de Tony ou non.

Les mains se baladèrent discrètement sur sa peau, passant outre son pantalon et bientôt, comme à chaque fois depuis un moment, une bouche commença à son tour à explorer son épiderme. Il sentait parfaitement plusieurs suçons être apposés sur lui alors que, du bout des doigts, son amant s'amusait à lui déclencher des frissons de plaisir en caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Instinctivement et passant au-delà ses anciennes réticences, il écarta plus largement les jambes pour recevoir encore plus de plaisir et bien vite, il dût se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement traître.

Cela sembla alerter Thor qui cessa son monologue pour se concentrer sur Tony.

 **« Ami Stark, tu vas bien ? Tu sembles un peu rouge…**

 **\- Ça va, Thor… Un simple cour de chaud.**

 **\- Si tu le dis… Mais si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésites pas.**

 **\- J'y penserai… »**

Son amant avait disparu à l'instant même où l'attention générale s'était tournée vers lui mais avant de fuir, le milliardaire avait très bien sentit les doigts se crisper sur sa cuisse. Il ne comprit pas sur le coup, ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le touchait pendant qu'on lui parlait mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose avait dû changer. L'illumination lui vint plus tard, alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de perdre son érection pour enfin quitter la table. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'on lui parle qui avait dérangé son amant, c'était le fait que ce soit Thor. L'attention de Thor sur lui avait dérangé son amant qui avait alors fuit.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Tony était actuellement allongé sur le ventre sur son lit, complètement nu et l'une des dernières tablettes Stark Industrie dans les mains. Au lieu d'aller travailler dans son atelier après sa douche, le milliardaire avait décidé d'avancer son armure depuis sa chambre et n'attendant aucune visite, il était resté nu. Bien plus confortable.

Il bossait depuis plus d'une heure quand des mains taquinent avaient une nouvelle fois fait irruption sur sa peau. Mais quelque chose avait changé, elles semblaient huilées et glissaient sur sa peau sans la moindre difficulté. Visiblement, son amant avait décidé de lui faire un massage et même si il n'était pas franchement rassuré, il se laissa aller sous ces mains qui savaient ce qu'elles faisaient.

.

Tony s'était soumis sous les premiers attouchements relativement chastes de son amant mystère mais la peur commençait à revenir et envahir son esprit. L'homme allait de plus en plus loin avec lui, n'hésitant plus à toucher son corps comme il le voulait mais empêchant Tony de faire quoi que ce soit pour se préserver. Il en avait eu la pleine confirmation lord du dîner. Son amant ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, utilisant la force pour lui rouvrir les cuisses et le marquer comme il le voulait. Qu'il soit invisible ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment d'obligation et de soumission.

Le milliardaire aurait voulu pouvoir voir son amant et même si, maintenant, il était pratiquement sûr qu'il s'agissait de Loki, ne pas le voir et ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait lui faisait peur. De nombreuses questions passaient souvent dans sa tête et personne ne pouvait y répondre à part son amant mais celui-ci ne semblait vraiment pas bavard. Il ne parlait jamais, se contentant de disposer de son corps comme il le désirait et lui donnant du plaisir sans rien demander en retour. Enfin pour le moment… Parce que Loki restait le Dieu du Chaos et de la Malice. Il ne faisait rien sans obtenir quelque chose en retour alors soit il essayait de séduire Tony pour le mettre dans son lit, soit cela faisait partie d'un plan plus vaste qui avait pour but de le détruire, lui, ou les Avengers.

.

Le manque de réponse l'empêchait de pleinement se détendre sous le doux massage. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et tourna la tête vers le bas de son corps, où les mains étaient occupées à lui masser les mollets avec expertises.

 **« Loki ? »** Aucune réponse, pas même un signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Soit Loki était vraiment imperturbable et le fait que Tony sache qui il était ne l'inquiétait pas, soit ce n'était pas Loki. Au choix mais il penchait pour la première option. **« Répond-moi, s'il te plaît. »** Toujours rien. **« Loki ? Parle-moi. »**

Les mains quittèrent ses jambes et il sentit un corps s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses fesses, un doigt se posa délicatement sur ses lèvres pour lui indiquer de se taire et on lui intima de se rallonger. Tony se crispa sous l'ordre, ce que sembla remarquer son amant.

Ce dernier murmura à son oreille d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas mais cela ne signifiait rien. La magie pouvait faire beaucoup s'il voulait camoufler son identité.

 **« Détend-toi Tony, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je te demande seulement de profiter. »**

Et il reprit son massage, entreprenant de relâcher les muscles du milliardaire avec seulement ses mains. Il commença par les épaules, puis le dos, glissa dans le creux de ses reins, s'attarda un peu sur ses fesses avant de passer aux cuisses puis retourna sur les mollets. Il termina avec les pieds puis quitta le lit sans un mot, laissa un Tony complètement alangui sur les draps, une érection tendu contre son ventre et le corps le plus détendu des Neufs Royaumes.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Il l'avait vu. Pour la première depuis la bataille de New York et cette affaire d'amant secret, il l'avait vu. Loki.

.

Le Dieu venait de faire sa grande apparition sur Terre pour prouver à tous qu'il était toujours là et qu'il menait le jeu. Il était apparu en haut du Golden Gate Bridge, à San Francisco, et avait commencé à se divertir avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Que ce soit le temps, les bâtiments ou les gens, il s'amusait à créer le chaos jusqu'à l'arrivé des Avengers. Il n'y avait pas eu de bataille à proprement parlé. Thor avait voulu parler à son frère mais celui-ci s'était contenté de faire disparaître tous ses enchantements avant de s'enfuir sans le moindre regard pour le groupe de super-héros.

Tony, de son côté, cherchait le moindre petit indice qui pourrait lui prouver que Loki était bien son amant mais celui-ci ne lui adressa pas la moindre petite attention. Il ne tourna pas son regard sur lui, il n'eut pas de sourire moqueur ou ne se venta pas non plus de l'avoir fait plier sous ses caresses. Rien. Ce qui inquiéta un peu le milliardaire mais qui le rassura aussi. Peut-être que le Dieu ne voulait pas lui nuire finalement…

Maintenant, ils étaient tous sur le chemin du retour, dans le quinjet et chacun y allait de sa théorie sur le comportement de Loki. Thor boudait parce que son frère l'avait carrément fuit sans même le regarder, Hulk rageait de ne pas avoir pu jouer au hochet avec son Dieu préféré et les autres se demandaient quel plan avait-il bien pu mettre en place pour leur pourrir la vie. Pour Tony, c'était autre chose, il était assis au siège du pilote, dos aux autres et écoutait d'une oreille distraite leurs déblatérations en se demandant comment amener Loki à lui expliquer pourquoi il s'amusait à le torturer avec ses attentions à caractères sexuelles, qui, même si elles étaient agréables, restaient curieuses à ses yeux.

Plongé comme toujours dans ses pensées, le milliardaire se fit à nouveau surprendre par les mains de son amant. Sauf que pour la première fois, les attouchements n'avaient absolument plus rien de chaste. Il venait carrément de prendre son sexe en main et commençait à le masturber lentement. Rougissant comme une pivoine, Tony glapit faiblement mais heureusement pas assez fort pour alerter les autres. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant aller à la caresse. Ce n'était peut-être pas prudent mais de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'y soustraire alors autant en profiter un maximum sans pour autant se faire attraper. Il posa sa tête contre l'appui-tête et savoura la main fraîche autour de sa verge qui commençait à durcir sous le doux traitement dont elle faisait l'objet. Le mouvement de va-et-vient se fit de plus en plus rapide et violent et il avait plus de mal à retenir ses gémissements mais en se mordant la lèvre, il arrivait à étouffer suffisamment les sons qui s'échappaient traîtreusement de sa bouche. Il écarta même les cuisses et bougea légèrement les hanches pour accentuer le plaisir ce qui fit rire son amant à son oreille.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui rendait visite, son amant venait de laisser passer une émotion et visiblement les réactions instinctives de Tony lui plaisaient énormément. La main accéléra encore brusquement et un pouce passa sur son gland, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire violemment. Le milliardaire se cambra sur son siège et dût mordre dans son poing pour ne pas laisser échapper son plaisir bruyamment. Ça avait été bien plus intense que toutes les branlettes qu'il avait pu se faire lui-même, c'était incroyable.

Reprenant doucement sa respiration, il écouta ses co-équipiers qui ne devaient avoir rien vu, à moins qu'ils aient décidé de faire comme si de rien n'était ce n'était pas vraiment leur genre. Steve et Bruce auraient pris la couleur d'une tomate bien mur et Clint ne cesserait de le charrier là-dessus.

Il avait réussi à passer inaperçu mais pour combien de temps ? Parce que plus le temps passait, plus Loki se faisait audacieux avec lui et s'amusait à lui faire éprouver du plaisir en publique. Qui sait ce que pourrait être la prochaine étape ? Une fellation ? Il le prendrait carrément pendant une réunion des Avengers ?

Si Tony ne redoutait plus les caresses, il avait peur de l'endroit dans lesquels il les recevait…

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Il ne s'était trompé que de peu…

Dans le quinjet, quand il avait supposé les prochaines actions de son amant, il avait supposé que l'étape suivante serait la fellation ou la baise pendant une réunion Avengers. Et bien il se trouvait effectivement dans une réunion d'urgence organisé par Fury pour discuter des agissements de Loki avec l'ensemble des Avengers et le personnel du SHIELD mais il s'était trompé sur la gâterie qu'il recevrait. Il sentait parfaitement une bouche chaude et moite entourer son érection palpitante. C'était à la fois excitant et frustrant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir laisser ses gémissements sortir mais c'était impossible alors il préféra fermer les yeux et tenter de reprendre son calme.

Son amant savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, il avait bien l'intention de pousser le milliardaire dans ses retranchements et peut-être qu'il arriverait enfin à le faire hurler de plaisir devant tout ce beau monde. Il fit alors coulisser ses lèvres le long de la hampe brûlante avec lenteur, sa langue tournoyant autour avec volupté et suçotant son gland quand il le pouvait. Il voyait Tony qui essayait vaillamment de résister mais le traitement qu'il recevait mettait réellement ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Voulant entendre sa douce voix, il enfonça plus profondément la verge suintante dans sa bouche et, quand elle toucha le fond de sa gorge, il relaxa ses muscles jusqu'à pouvoir descendre encore plus, le prenant tout entier dans sa bouche sans la moindre difficulté.

Tony dut se mordre brutalement la langue pour retenir un pur cri de plaisir et, pour camoufler son visage rouge et ses halètements, il croisa les bras sur la table pour y enfoncer sa tête. Il enfonça son poing dans sa bouche pour se forcer à se taire alors que son amant s'amusait à déglutir pour masser son gland avec sa gorge. C'était tellement bon qu'il en manqua presque la question inquiète de Steve qui se trouvait près de lui.

 **« Tony, ça va ? »** C'était bien la première qu'il voyant le grand Iron Man aussi mal. Malgré sa position, on pouvait voir ses joues rouges et ses voisins les plus proches avaient très bien entendu sa respiration se faire plus hachées. Heureusement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir sous la table parce que son état serait alors clairement visible. Une érection tendu dans son pantalon et les jambes écartées, même le plus prude des hommes aurait compris qu'il prenait son pied devant tout le monde.

Ne pouvant répondre de façon intelligible, Tony se contenta de lever le pouce en essayant de paraître convainquant mais c'était assez compliqué avec son amant qui, actuellement, le suçait avec passion, cherchant à lui faire connaître un orgasme qui serait sans aucun doute dévastateur.

N'en pouvant plus, il finit par jouir violemment dans la bouche de son amant et son cri de plaisir fut absorbé par sa main, qu'il mordit jusqu'au sang. Son corps fut secoué de spasme pendant quelques secondes et il bénit le manque de luminosité dans la pièce car cela passa relativement inaperçu, sauf pour Steve et Natasha qui avaient tous les deux le regard fixé sur lui. Si Cap' pensait que Tony souffrait d'une maladie inconnue, Natasha était persuadée que c'était autre chose et si ses deux mains n'étaient pas clairement visible sur la table, elle aurait pensé qu'il se masturbait. Elle devait résoudre ce mystère.

Le milliardaire garda sa position encore plusieurs minutes, le temps de se calmer et reprendre autant son souffle qu'une couleur acceptable et à l'instant même où il releva la tête, il croisa le regard scrutateur de la rouquine. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose et elle allait sûrement le suivre à la trace pour savoir mais malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait aucun contrôle sur Loki. Celui-ci allant sans doute s'amuser avec cela, cherchant à le faire découvrir aux yeux de tous. Si avant ce n'était que des doutes, il eut la confirmation par une voix moqueuse qui murmura à son oreille.

 **« Tu as peut-être réussi à passer inaperçu aujourd'hui mais ça ne sera pas le cas à chaque fois, Tony. J'arriverais à te faire hurler de plaisir, que tu le veuilles ou non… »** Un frisson autant d'effroi que d'anticipation parcouru son échine. Il allait devoir se tenir prêt s'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive…

Quand la réunion fut terminée, Tony se leva et fut surpris par son boxer. Il s'était attendu à être inconfortable avec son sperme froid mais il n'y avait rien. Il avait vraiment jouit dans une bouche qui avait tout avalé. C'était assez perturbant de savoir cela, Loki l'avait goûté…

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Si avant il adorait avoir raison, cela commençait à sérieusement lui peser… Natasha ne l'avait presque pas quitté des yeux depuis la réunion des Avengers. Elle l'épiait sans cesse, cherchant n'importe quoi qui pourrait le trahir mais rien. Loki n'était pas apparu depuis 2jours et Tony en était soulagé. Frustré aussi. Il aurait facilement pu aller dans une boite de nuit et trouver un ou une amant(e) pour se soulager, il n'était pas difficile, mais malheureusement, il avait promis de se calmer sur les conquêtes. Et puis, ça lui donnait aussi l'impression de tromper Loki, ce qu'il ne comprenait pas d'ailleurs parce que ce n'était pas comme s'ils sortaient ensemble. Le Dieu Nordique s'amusait juste avec son corps, ils ne s'étaient promis aucun amour éternel. Sans oublier qu'il était aussi convaincu que s'il allait voir ailleurs, son amant lui ferait regretter amèrement. Et il ne voulait pas être la cible de sa colère. Alors il se contentait de sa main droite pour se soulager tout en évitant un maximum la rousse. Chose difficile parce qu'elle avait le don de toujours savoir où il allait et elle n'hésitait pas à s'en servir.

En soupirant, il entra dans un ascenseur vide pour rejoindre son atelier, le seul endroit où il pouvait être réellement tranquille, mais sa solitude fut de courte durée. Sans comprendre, il se retrouva plaqué contre la paroi, les jambes écartées et la sensation d'un corps le maintenant immobile.

 **« Ne bouge pas…**

 **\- Loki ?**

 **\- Chuuuuuut… »**

Le milliardaire retint un cri de surprise en sentant des mains malaxer ses fesses avant de les écarter pour laisser place à une langue qui titilla son entrée. Rejetant la tête en arrière, les yeux clos, il profita du fait que personne n'était autour de lui pour gémir autant qu'il le voulait. Et dieu ce que c'était bon, Loki méritait bien son surnom de Langue d'Argent même si normalement c'était pour son habileté à manier les mots.

Fier d'arriver à tirer des sons aussi délectables de la bouche du milliardaire, l'amant introduit pour la première fois sa langue dans l'anneau de chair. Il mima ainsi l'acte sexuel pendant plusieurs minutes, tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur les cuisses de l'homme.

Tony avait bien du mal à ne pas laisser ses hanches pousser pour que cette langue ardente s'enfonce encore plus profondément en lui. C'était la première qu'il recevait une caresse comme celle-là et il regrettait de ne pas avoir tenté l'expérience plus tôt. Tous ses amants, jusque-là, avait voulu que ce soit lui qui domine alors c'était bien la première fois qu'il recevait ce qu'habituellement il donnait. Et c'était vraiment agréable de se laisser aller sous cette langue experte et ses mains baladeuses. Loki était véritablement doué.

 **« Plus… S'il te plaît… »** Il avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur autre chose et ses gémissements emplissaient l'habitacle de l'ascenseur mais il voulait plus que cela. Il voulait autre chose pour le remplir, la langue n'était pas assez pour le faire jouir aussi violemment que la dernière fois.

 **« Pas tout de suite, ma petite créature avide… Pas tout de suite. Chaque chose en son temps. »** L'une des mains qui se promenait sur ses cuisses remonta jusqu'à son sexe dressé et le caressa doucement, passant de temps en temps sur ses testicules qu'il fit enrouler entre ses doigts.

Le milliardaire gémit pitoyablement devant le manque de stimulation, il aurait voulu que cela plus brutal mais visiblement Loki avait décidé de le faire languir de longues et interminables minutes, lui donnant suffisamment pour l'exciter mais pas assez pour jouir.

Quand l'orgasme finit par le faucher, ses jambes cédèrent sous son poids et il s'effondra dans un véritable cri de plaisir, sans personne pour le retenir. Son amant s'était une nouvelle fois volatilisé. Son esprit fut embrumé par le plaisir pendant un long moment et il se traîna difficilement hors de l'ascenseur. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge lui indiqua que cela faisait près de 35minutes qu'il se trouvait là-dedans et en prenant en compte le fait que Loki était apparu même pas une minute après la fermeture des portes, le dieu avait dû bloquer la cabine quelque part pour s'amuser avec lui comme il le voulait sans être dérangé.

 **« Putain de dieu psychopathe… »** Murmura-il. **« A ce rythme, il va finir par me tuer… »**

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Pour la seconde fois, Loki apparu alors qu'il se trouvait dans sa salle de bain après un rêve plutôt torride qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était réveillé après avoir jouit sous le traitement sensuel de son amant onirique et le simple rappel de se rêve l'avait fait bander une nouvelle fois. Pour calmer son excitation, il s'était levé pour prendre une bonne douche froide mais visiblement son amant mystère –plus si mystère que ça– n'était pas d'accord avec cela.

Tony, même si il ne pouvait le voir, sentit parfaitement un corps tout aussi nu que lui se coller contre son dos. Une érection qui lui parut impressionnante se pressa contre ses fesses et une vague de panique le submergea. Il n'était pas prêt pour ça, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme cela. Il n'avait encore jamais été pénétré de ce côté-là à part par la langue de Loki et il ne voulait pas que ça change pour le moment. Il ne se sentait pas prêt.

L'effroi le gagna rapidement et son amant sembla le percevoir parce qu'il referma ses bras autour de sa taille et une voix chaude lui murmura à l'oreille.

 **« Calme-toi Tony. Je ne te ferais jamais de mal et je ne vais pas non plus de faire l'amour maintenant. J'ai autre chose en tête pour pimenter cette douche… Et pour une fois, c'est moi qui vais tirer du plaisir de ton corps. »** Tony ne comprit pas vraiment de quoi il parlait mais fut quand même rassuré de savoir qu'il n'allait pas se faire prendre maintenant. Sans savoir pourquoi, il faisait confiance au Dieu.

Loki coinça son érection entre les fesses de Tony et les resserra avec ses mains pour comprimer son sexe entre ces deux globes de chairs qui le tentaient depuis la première fois qu'il les avait vus. Puis il commença à se frotter, encore et encore et de plus en plus vite. La sensation envoya des frissons de plaisir dans le dos du milliardaire qui gémit faiblement. Le Dieu le tenait puissamment par les hanches et il lui était impossible de bouger, mais l'idée ne vint même pas effleurer à son esprit embrumé par le plaisir.

Loki, lui, était au paradis. Il disposait enfin de Tony comme il le voulait et même s'il ne pouvait pas lui faire l'amour comme il le souhaitait, rien que le fait de se branler avec son cul était savoureux. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'homme plus petit et laissa échapper des grognements rauques, signe plus qu'évident de son plaisir. Il continua ses va-et-vient pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme le rattrape avec violence. Il jouit entre leurs deux corps en mordant l'épaule de Tony pour étouffer un maximum les sons qui aurait pu s'échapper de ses lèvres.

La morsure fut la goutte d'eau pour le milliardaire qui atteint l'extase à son tour sans autre stimulation que le frottement du sexe de Loki contre ses fesses et son souffle erratique qu'il percevait prêt de son oreille.

Sans un mot de plus, Loki déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou de Tony avant de disparaître, parfaitement repu pour le moment et cherchant déjà ce qu'il ferait au milliardaire lors de sa prochaine visite.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Le milliardaire avait plus de mal à se concentrer qu'à son habitude. Même la musique à fond et son verre de scotch n'arrivaient à lui faire oublier momentanément le Dieu. Il était devenu complètement obsédé par Loki, par ses mains, sa bouche et sa langue. Il rêvait de les sentir partout sur son corps, l'emmenant lentement jusqu'au septième ciel. Il le voulait pour amant et peu importe la réaction de ses amis, il voulait appartenir à Loki.

Mais pour que cela arrive un jour, ils devaient réussir à se parler, ce qui n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Loki avait plutôt l'air de fuir toute discussion, se contentant d'apparaître à ses côtés pour lui faire connaître l'extase avant de disparaître encore une fois, que cela soit pour seulement une journée ou pour plusieurs. Tony aurait voulu lui parler, savoir ce qu'il désirait de lui à part son corps mais les explications tardaient à venir.

Et visiblement, ce n'était pas encore pour aujourd'hui... Assis sur l'un des tabourets de son atelier, il faisait semblant de travailler, l'esprit bien trop encombré par un certain Dieu de la Malice quand celui-ci fit savoir sa présence. Son bras fut violemment tiré par une force toujours aussi invisible et il se retrouva bien vite coincé entre un corps excité et une solide table. Loki s'était complètement fondu contre lui et il pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée à son oreille alors que l'une de ses mains agrippait assez fortement sa hanche. Deux options. Soit Loki était en colère pour une quelconque raison, soit ses reins le brûlaient atrocement et réclamaient à grands cris la libération. Mais Tony penchait plutôt pour un mélange des deux réponses. Son amant avait choisi le sexe comme exutoire à sa rage et le milliardaire espérait sincèrement qu'il n'irait pas trop fort. Il ne voulait pas souffrir sous la force exceptionnelle d'un dieu.

Ne pouvant retenir un frisson entre la peur et le plaisir, il essaya d'avoir une explication.

 **« Loki ? »** Le seul signe que ses paroles furent entendues fut la soudaine crispation des doigts qui le maintenaient. Il sentit des ongles s'enfoncer presque douloureusement dans sa peau. **« Loki... Tu me fais mal... Parle-moi. S'il te plaît ! »**

Une voix légèrement rauque murmura à son oreille. **« Désolé... »**

La poigne qui, jusque-là, l'empêchait de bouger le moindre muscle se desserra et avant de pouvoir se retourner pour faire face à son amant, ce dernier le fit pour lui. Il se retrouva alors dans une étreinte possessive, une tête enfouie dans son cou et des mains s'accrochant désespérément à son t-shirt. Mais ce qui l'étonna de plus fut, sans doute, que, pour la première depuis le début de cette histoire, ce n'était pas une force invisible qui l'étreignait mais bel et bien Loki. Il le reconnut immédiatement et la surprise de pouvoir enfin voir son amant l'empêcha de bouger pendant plusieurs secondes.

 **« Loki ?**

 **\- Tu ne hurles pas au viol. »**

Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Visiblement le Dieu s'attendait à se faire virer à grands coups de pied au cul, pas à recevoir un câlin. Bien que cela ne le dérangea pas le moins du monde et il profita un maximum de l'étreinte de son midgardien, espérant en avoir d'autre dans un futur très proche.

 **« J'y ai pensé au début mais ma curiosité a pris le pas sur mon instinct de conservation… J'ai beaucoup trop de question à te poser avant de savoir ce que je vais faire de toi.**

 **\- Je serais ravis d'y répondre mais pas maintenant. Là, j'ai très envie de te faire l'amour sur cette table !**

 **\- No~on… Hmm… »**

Ses protestations moururent dans sa bouche quand Loki l'embrassa avec ardeur, ses mains se faufilant sous son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau. Après de longues minutes d'un intense baiser, il s'écarta légèrement pour murmurer contre ses lèvres, les yeux clos et le souffle court.

 **« S'il te plait… Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Je t'en prie. Tu vas aimer, je te le promets. Je vais te faire du bien. J'ai tellement envie de me retrouver enfin en toi… Laisse-toi aller. »** Loki avait vraiment l'air d'avoir besoin de lui. Il tremblait et semblait vraiment désespéré.

Sans prendre conscience de ses paroles, il murmura son assentiment et se retrouva immédiatement étendu sur la table, les jambes légèrement écartées et la respiration haletante. Loki le regarda un instant avec amour avant de commencer à se déshabiller, voulant attiser son désir en lui faisant un strip-tease langoureux. Il débuta par sa tunique en cuir et, avec le plus grand soin, il la fit glisser le long de ses bras dévoilant peu un peu un torse pâle et finement musclé. Il déboucla ensuite sa ceinture, fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et le fit descendre lentement, exposant ses jambes ainsi que son érection fièrement dressée dans son boxer.

A moitié nu, il se plaça entre les cuisses de Tony et se pencha au-dessus de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille.

 **« Le spectacle a l'air de te plaire...** » Il fit glisser son doigt sur la bosse déformant le pantalon de son futur amant avec une lenteur délibérée, le faisant se cambrer sous cette douce torture. **« Tu en veux plus ? »**

 **« Loki …?! Arrête de me faire languir et déshabille-moi !**

 **\- A tes ordres, mon Amour. »**

Le Dieu prit soin de frotter sa virilité contre celle de Tony qui gémit pitoyablement et même les multiples couches de tissus qui les séparaient ne purent empêcher un long frisson de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Un sourire carnassier vint étirer les lèvres de Loki alors qu'il faisait courir ses doigts sur tout son corps, le déshabillant avec lenteur, l'aguichant et le frustrant en même temps. Le milliardaire voulait plus que des frôlements mais visiblement son amant avait décidé de bien faire les choses pour leur première fois. Loki le débarrassa de ses vêtements trop encombrant et il se retrouva bien vite complétement nu, allongé sur une table et un Dieu à l'attitude perverse qui le détaillait avidement, confortablement installé entre ses jambes ouvertes.

 **« Avant de commencer les choses sérieuses, as-tu déjà été avec un homme ?**

 **\- Oui… Mais je n'ai jamais été pénétré.**

 **\- C'est encore mieux ! Je vais me faire une joie de te prendre ta virginité et tu vas adorer cela. Tu peux en être certain. »**

Pour faire passer la future intrusion de ses doigts dans l'antre encore inviolée de Tony, il se pencha sur lui pour avaler son sexe et imprimer un va-et-vient fougueux, jouant de sa langue autour de la hampe qui suintait déjà. Le milliardaire, tellement pris par les délicieuses sensations que lui donnait la bouche chaude et humide qui l'entourait, ne sentit même pas le doigt inquisiteur passer son anneau de chair. Le deuxième, par contre, le gêna un peu plus et il fourragea ses mains dans la chevelure ébène de Loki pour essayer de se détendre et faire passer un maximum la douleur. Le Dieu fit de lents mouvements, cherchant sa prostate pour lui faire de voir des étoiles.

Tony se cambra brusquement en sentant sa petite boule de nerf brusquement sollicitée par les doigts qui l'exploraient. Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que son amant sentait un sourire séducteur étirer les siennes. Il ajouta alors un troisième doigt, que le dérangea à peine, bien trop prit par son plaisir pour faire attention à la légère douleur occasionnée. Voulant faire connaitre l'extase à son amant avec seulement ses doigts et sa bouche, Loki le suça avec plus d'ardeur, titillant son gland avant de le prendre en gorge profonde. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à son amant pour jouir violemment dans sa bouche sous le sourire narquois du Dieu, fier d'avoir réussi à faire hurler l'homme ordinairement si arrogant.

 **« Rassure-toi mon Amour, j'en ai pas encore finit avec toi… »**

Pour faire durcir une nouvelle fois Tony, Loki recommença à stimuler sa prostate à l'aide ses doigts mais le peu de patience qui lui restait disparue quand son amant commença à gémir son nom, le priant d'enfin le combler, le remplir complètement avec sa grosse queue. Le Dieu ne put résister à cette prière. Il arracha littéralement son dernier vêtement et présenta son sexe vibrant, et douloureux d'être resté si longtemps ignoré.

 **« Loki ! Je t'en supplie ! Prend-moi… Je veux te sentir en moi… Baise-moi… S'il te plait. »** Sa voix faiblissait et un sanglot le secoua. Il était complétement dur et avait désespérément besoin de contact avec son amant.

Loki se pencha au-dessus de son Amour pour lui voler un baiser langoureux et bestial avant d'accéder enfin à sa demande. Il s'insinua lentement entre les fesses de Tony, prenant son temps pour ne pas le blesser inutilement et quand ses testicules se pressèrent contre celles de son amant, il s'immobilisa, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les deux amants gémissant, l'un d'un désir enfin assouvi et l'autre entre volupté et souffrance.

Le dos plus cambré qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru possible, Tony s'agrippa au rebord de la table jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures, la tête rejeté en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte dans un cri muet, les yeux mi-clos et la respiration haletante. Loki lui aurait volontiers laissé le temps de s'habituer, mais le feu brûlant ses reins quémandait la libération et il lui fit rapidement savoir en remuant le bassin, créant ainsi une douce friction. Heureux de pouvoir enfin combler les envies de son Amour, Loki plaça ses jambes sur ses épaules, se saisit fermement de ses hanches et commença à le pilonner violemment.

Loki était au bord de la jouissance depuis qu'il avait enfin pénétré son amant, ce dernier était certainement l'homme le plus étroit et le plus chaud qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Tony, alanguit sur cette table, était l'incarnation même de la luxure avec ses yeux chocolat totalement dilatés, ses cheveux bruns plus en désordres que jamais, ses joues rougies et sa bouches ouverte pour laisser s'échapper hurlements, gémissements et râles de plaisir. Il était véritablement magnifique et entièrement à lui. Pour toujours. Redoublant d'ardeur, il s'enfonça encore plus violemment dans les chairs de son amant, frappant avec force sa prostate pour le faire hurler toujours plus fort. Peu importe que quelqu'un puisse les entendre.

Après de longues minutes sous ce traitement des plus agréables, Tony finit par jouir brutalement entre leurs deux corps, resserrant inconsciemment ses muscles fessiers autour de la verge palpitante de son amant. Celui-ci, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, atteint l'orgasme à son tour et éjacula entre ses fesses dans un grognement sauvage.

 **« Putain Tony ! »** Loki déposa une multitude de baiser papillons dans le cou de son amant, reprenant doucement pied avec la réalité. **« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de t'avoir entre mes bras… »** Sans pour autant se retirer, il se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser, faisant passer tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le midgardien. **« Maintenant que je t'ai, tu ne m'échapperas pas. Tu es à moi et si je te vois aller ailleurs, tu vas souffrir. »** Il bâillonna Tony de ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler et ajouta. **« Je ne peux, malheureusement, pas rester mais je reviendrais. On parlera de tout ce que tu voudras à ce moment-là mais pas maintenant. Je t'aime. »**

Il se retira de l'antre chaude de son Amour, se rhabilla prestement et vint l'embrasser une dernière fois avant de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée verte.

 **« Tu aurais au moins put me dire pourquoi tu étais en colère quand tu es arrivé… Que je remercie cette personne qui t'a fait te dévoiler à moi. »** Murmura Tony en se redressant difficilement. Son amant n'y avait franchement pas été avec le dos de la cuillère et il risquait d'avoir des marques de leur étreinte.

.

Alors qu'il finissait de remettre ses vêtements correctement, les portes de son atelier s'ouvrirent avec fracas et Thor suivit par la troupe d'Avengers entrèrent dans son repaire avec la grâce d'un rhinocéros qui chargeait. Tous avaient la mine inquiète et semblaient chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui ne devrait pas être là.

 **« Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? On dirait que vous avez tous vu un fantôme !**

 **\- Pas un fantôme. Loki. Il a lancé une attaque sur la ville il y a trois heures mais rien de bien grave. Il a juste transformé momentanément tous les arbres de la ville en barbe à papa et les lampadaires en sucre d'orge et ça à mit une sacrée pagaille quand tous les enfants se sont jeté dessus pour en manger. Ils se sont retrouvés collé à cause du sucre… Bref. Thor a essayé d'aller raisonner son frère mais ça a dégénéré en dispute assez violente qui s'est terminée quand Loki a disparu. On a eu peur qu'il se venge sur l'un d'entre nous et comme tu ne répondais pas depuis ce matin… Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Tout va très bien Cap'. Je n'ai reçu aucune visite divine et j'ai seulement travaillé sur mes armures sans voir les heures passer. J'avais mis Jarvis en sourdine pour ne pas être dérangé.**

 **\- Bon… On va remonter alors…**

 **\- C'est ça. »**

Si tous semblait croire à cette version, ce n'était pas le cas de Natasha qui avait immédiatement remarqué les nouveaux suçons qui décoraient son cou, ses cheveux qui ne ressemblaient plus à rien et ses vêtements froissés. Elle avait bien compris qu'avant qu'ils débarquent tous en fanfare dans l'atelier, Tony se trouvait en charmante compagnie et si on prenait en compte le fait que l'atelier était complétement vide, cette personne devait s'être volatilisée. Elle était persuadée que le milliardaire et le Dieu du Chaos étaient amants mais restait à le prouver.

De son coté, Tony avait l'esprit ailleurs depuis l'explication de Steve. Il aurait dû s'en douter… La seule personne capable de faire autant réagir Loki ne pouvait être que son frère. Dans un sens, cette confrontation avait été la bienvenue parce qu'il pouvait enfin parler et surtout voir son amant. Rien que pour ça, il aurait voulu pouvoir embrasser Thor pour le remercier chaleureusement mais ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée. Le Dieu blond ne comprendrait pas son soudain élan d'affection et son amant en ferrait à coup sûr une jaunisse.

Tony avait hâte de rencontrer à nouveau Loki, autant pour l'embrasser que pour avoir des explications bien méritées.

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une semaine que Loki et lui avait couché ensemble et depuis, plus rien. Le Dieu ne lui avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie et cela l'aurait sans doute grandement inquiété s'il ne savait la vérité. Depuis l'attaque de New York une semaine plus tôt, tous les Avengers poursuivaient le Dieu avec acharnement, cherchant à tous prit à lui mettre la main dessus. Loki ne pouvait pas rester bien longtemps dans un endroit sans risquer de se faire attraper et jeter en prison. Ce qu'il devait à tous prix éviter s'il voulait pouvoir rejoindre son amant.

Et cette situation commençait à grandement l'agacer. Presque 7 jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et Tony commençait à sérieusement lui manquer. Surtout depuis qu'il savait que son Amour l'acceptait totalement et cela, malgré leur passé. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus le doute et la peur s'insinuaient en lui. Et si son midgardien changeait d'avis en pensant que c'était juste pour une nuit et qu'il s'était servi de lui seulement pour s'amuser ? Loki était effrayé. Effrayé de le perdre alors qu'il pensait enfin pouvoir l'avoir pour lui. Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de le rejoindre pour lui parler.

Il trouva la situation le soir-même. Il ne pouvait décidément pas se pointer comme une fleur à la tour alors il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer en contact avec son amant. Et pour cela, ses pouvoirs lui seraient d'une grande aide.

.

Il était presque 23h quand Loki trouva une cachette suffisamment sûre pour qu'il puisse y passer la nuit sans se faire débusquer. Sans perdre de temps, il fila sous la douche avant d'aller se coucher, complètement nu, dans les draps frais d'un hôtel perdu en pleine campagne. Activant sa magie, il sombra immédiatement dans le sommeil et ses rêves le portèrent vers Tony. Ce n'était peut-être pas très honnête, mais pénétrer dans les rêves de son amant était la seule manière de lui parler qu'il avait pu trouver. Comme cela, il était sûr de ne pas se faire surprendre et il aurait Tony pour lui seul.

Une fois profondément endormie, le Dieu sentit son esprit s'envoler pour retrouver celui de l'homme qu'il désirait voir. Il patienta un moment sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Tony ne devait pas encore dormir. Il erra dans les limbes du sommeil, un état qui lui permettait d'observer les rêves des personnes proches de l'endroit où se trouvait son esprit. Il put alors voir Thor qui rêvait de retrouver son frère comme il était avant de découvrir qu'il était Jotün, Steve rêvait d'un homme qui s'appelait Bucky et visiblement, les deux hommes paraissaient très proches, Bruce rêvait d'une vie normal sans Hulk et Clint rêvait que Fury l'obligeait à apprendre à voler en le poussant du haut de la tour Stark sans parachute. Loki bloqua un instant sur cette dernière vision et, s'il avait pu, il aurait éclaté de rire. Il resta un moment à regarder Hawkeye battre frénétiquement des bras pour essayer vainement de s'envoler avant de se sentir tirer dans les rêves de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il reprit conscience en voyant Tony devant lui et un sourire séducteur étira ses lèvres. Avant que le milliardaire ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Loki se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser avec passion.

 **« Tu m'as manqué… »** Murmura le Dieu contre les lèvres de son amant. **« Je ne savais pas comment te joindre, comment faire pour ta parler… Venir à la tour aurait été suicidaire et je ne pouvais jamais me poser assez longtemps dans un endroit sans me faire repérer. Je suis désolé. Mais je suis là maintenant. »**

Tony s'était figé quand les bras de Loki l'avaient entouré mais il se détendit rapidement.

 **« Tu veux que ce n'est pas un rêve ? Je veux dire, c'est réel ? C'est bien toi ?**

 **\- Oui. Je me suis introduit dans tes rêves et de cette façon, on peut parler librement sans risquer d'être pris par les autres.**

 **\- On va enfin pour voir discuter sérieusement ? Sans être déranger, ni interrompu ?**

 **\- Je te le promets. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions, je te le dois bien.**

 **\- Promis ?**

 **\- Promis et en échange, tu pourras répondre à quelques-unes des miennes ?**

 **\- Tout dépend… »**

Loki eu une sourire narquois devant cette réponse et embrassa chastement son amant avant de le guider vers un lit qu'il venait de faire apparaitre. Il y prit place, emmenant Tony à faire de même près de lui et tous deux se retrouvèrent allongé l'un en face de l'autre. A aucun moment ils ne s'étaient lâché des yeux, de peur de voir l'autre disparaître. Le milliardaire finirait sans doute par commettre un meurtre si Loki lui faussait une nouvelle fois compagnie sans lui avoir donné d'explication valable.

 **« Tony… J'ai envie de t'embrasser…**

 **\- Pas maintenant. D'abord, je veux savoir pourquoi tu as fait tout cela ?**

 **\- Pourquoi j'ai commencé à venir te voir ? N'est-ce pas évident ? Je veux dire, je te l'ai dit avant de disparaitre la dernière fois… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi… Au début, tu n'étais qu'une obsession, je voulais seulement te posséder. Tu étais le midgardien le plus intelligent et le plus magnifique que j'avais rencontré. Tu n'avais pas peur de moi, tu n'as pas hésité à me tenir tête sans te préoccuper de ce qui pourrait t'arriver… Tu ne te souciais de rien… Je t'ai envié pour cela. Et plus le temps passait dans ma cellule, plus mes sentiments ont évolué. Ce qui n'était au début qu'un fantasme est devenu une obsession et quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois après mon évasion, j'ai compris que c'était de l'amour… Je te voulais pour moi seul, je voulais ton amour et pouvoir montrer à tous que tu étais à moi. Mais après ce que j'avais fait, je pensais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi alors je ne me suis pas montré. Je me suis dit que si j'attisais ta curiosité, tu ne me dénoncerais pas immédiatement…**

 **\- Tu as raison… Ma raison me disait que je devais avouer à quelqu'un ce qui m'arrivait mais je voulais savoir…**

 **\- D'ailleurs, tu as su que c'était moi assez rapidement… Comment ? Je veux dire, même là, tu n'as rien dit.**

 **\- Je n'étais pas sûr…**

 **\- Mais comment l'as-tu découvert ?** _Demanda une nouvelle fois Loki._

 **\- J'ai pensé à toi dès que Thor nous a avoué que tu t'étais évadé. C'était un peu gros. Tu t'échappes et juste après, un homme invisible commence à me peloter. J'ai sérieusement voulu te dénoncer, j'avais peur que tu me fasses du mal… Mais tu aurais pu le faire, tu avais eu beaucoup d'occasion de le faire alors je t'ai laissé le bénéfice du doute.**

 **\- Merci pour ça… Mais, tu ne m'as pas dit. Tu n'étais vraiment pas étonné de me voir la semaine dernière. Ce n'était pas de simple doute. Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu sois si sûr que c'était moi ?**

 **\- Tu t'es crispé.**

 **\- … ?** _Loki sembla septique sur cette réponse._

 **\- Quand tu es apparu pendant que je mangeais avec les Avengers. J'ai eu plusieurs conversations sans que tu ne sembles dérangé mais quand Thor s'est inquiété de me voir rougir, tes mains se sont crispées et tu as immédiatement disparu. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris que c'était toi.**

 **\- Oh… »**

Loki venait de se rendre compte que Tony savait depuis longtemps qui il était et pourtant, il n'avait jamais rien dit. Il l'avait laissé disposer de son corps comme il le voulait, lui faisant entièrement confiance.

Dans un élan d'amour irrépressible, il se jeta sur son amant et lui ravagea la bouche d'un baiser ardent et enflammé. Il ne se recula que plusieurs longues minutes plus tard et plongea son regard dans celui de son amant.

 **« As-tu d'autres questions urgentes ou je peux te faire l'amour maintenant ?**

 **\- Je pense que mes questions peuvent attendre encore un peu. Je sais tout ce que je voulais savoir pour le moment…**

 **\- Tu as conscience que maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te laisserais pas m'échapper ? Tu m'appartiens.**

 **\- Je l'ai su dès que j'ai compris que tu étais mon amant mystère.**

 **\- Bien. Maintenant, sur le ventre et les cuisses écartées ! »**

 **O**

 **OoO**

 **OoOoO**

 **OoO**

 **O**

Depuis 6mois que durait leur relation, Tony et Loki n'avaient encore jamais été surpris et personne ne se doutait de quoi que ce soit. À part Natasha… Mais il était extrêmement difficile de caché un si gros secret à la russe. Elle finissait toujours par deviner même si il devait y mettre du temps ou de la patience. Mais si elle supposait fortement leur relation, elle n'en avait jamais parlé, elle n'y avait même pas fait une allusion. Elle les laissait vivre sans s'en mêler.

Durant ces mois, pas grand-chose n'avait changé. Loki s'amusait toujours à faire courir les Avengers d'un bout à l'autre des Etats-Unis mais les dégâts qu'il causait n'était ni mortel ni dangereux. Il transformait juste des objets du quotidien en sucrerie ou en fruits et légumes. Mais les effets ne duraient jamais plus d'une journée. Cela divertissait autant le Dieu du Chaos que son amant. Tony adorait voir les conséquences des farces de son Dieu, ils en discutaient même ensemble de temps en temps, cherchant ce qui agacerait le plus le SHIELD.

Sinon, ils avançaient doucement ensemble, apprenant à ce connaitre au rythme de leur rencontre. Car si les Avengers avaient arrêté de chasser Loki activement, ils ne pouvaient pas se voir autant qu'ils le voulaient. Dans ces cas-là, le Dieu s'invitait dans les rêves de son midgardien mais cela leur pesait un peu sur la conscience. Ils auraient voulu pouvoir se voir au grand jour, dormir ensemble sans avoir peur ou même partager un repas en amoureux. Mais pour le moment, ils devaient vivre dans le secret, Loki avait bien trop peur d'être obligé de retourner sur Asgard et devoir vivre loin de son Amour.

.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les précédents… Jarvis avait décidé d'accéléré un peu les choses à sa façon. En oubliant de les prévenir par exemple…

.

Les deux amants, profitant de l'absence momentanée des Avengers, s'embrassaient furieusement contre un mur dans le salon principal de la Tour. Tony avait les jambes autour de la taille de Loki, la tête rejetée en arrière et de longs gémissements excitants s'échappaient de sa bouche. Le Dieu, pour sa part, le soutenait tout en apposant de nombreux suçons dans son cou, mordillant et suçant sa peau pour le marquer. Tellement plongé dans leur monde de luxure et de ferveur, ils avaient complètement perdu pied avec la réalité et ne se souciaient pas une seconde de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Ils mirent d'ailleurs plusieurs minutes avant de comprendre que quelque chose clochait.

Se détachant lentement l'un de l'autre, ils tournèrent la tête vers le groupe d'Avengers, Fury en plus, qui se tenaient à la porte, leurs mâchoires trainant sur le sol. A leur décharge, aucun d'eux ne s'attendaient à voir ça en entrant. Sauf Natasha. Comme toujours. Bien qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à les voir s'embrasser si passionnément, elle savait qu'ils se voyaient sur une base raisonnable.

Voyant Fury qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, la russe éjecta rapidement tout le monde du salon puis se tourna vers le couple qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient découverts.

 **« Bien, je vais limiter les dégâts mais je ne peux pas faire de miracle alors attendez-vous à recevoir le savon du siècle. »** Natasha leur lança un dernier regard avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce à son tour. Mais avant qu'elle puisse passer le pas de la porte, la voix de Tony la retint.

 **« Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que si Loki nous voulait du mal, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps… J'ai plutôt l'impression que vous vous amusez à nos dépend.**

 **\- Merci.** _À la surprise de Natasha, c'était Loki qui venait de parler._

 **\- Pas la peine. J'ai juste pas envie de voir Tony déprimé d'avoir perdu son amant. Il serait encore plus invivable. Je te souhaite bonne chance Loki. Tu en auras surement besoin.**

 **\- Hey ! Je ne suis pas invivable ! »**

Le regard que lui lancèrent Loki et Natasha étaient clair. Si, il était invivable mais visiblement, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'aimaient.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :D ~**


End file.
